Ponyville
Ponyville is een dorp in Equestria, de hoofd setting van de serie My Little Pony - Vriendshap is betoverend, en de hoofdpersonages wonen hier. Het dorp maakte zijn debuut in de eerste aflevering, en is sindsdien een van de meest belangrijke plaatsen in Equestria. Verschijning in de serie Geografie en ligging De eerste aflevering genaamd 'Friendship is Magic' laat zien dat het dorp omringt is door het Eeuwig vrije bos. In 'Dragonshy' loopt een draak langs een berg naar het dorp. De berg waarop het kasteel Canterlot rust, is zichtbaar vanuit het dorp. Op een kaart die Granny Smith laat zien in de aflevering 'Family Appreciation Day' laat Ponyville's locatie zien die ligt bij Cloudsdale, Canterlot, en het Everfree Woud. De aflevering 'MMMystery on the Friendship Express' vindt plaats op een trein tussen Ponyville en Canterlot. In 'The Best Night Ever', reizen de hoofdpersonages naar Canterlot in een paardenkoets. In een scene in 'The Mysterious Mare Do Well', laat een camera een rivier zien die door Ponyville loopt. Een wateraangedreven dam ligt bij de grens van een waterval, stroomopwaarts naar het dorp. Volgens Lauren Faust, heette Ponyville eerst "Fillydelphia." Geschiedenis Granny Smith beschrijft de geschiedenis van Ponyville aan een klas in de aflevering 'Family Appreciation Day'. She vertelt over de tijd toen ze nog een veulen was, en haar familie pelgrims waren and en leefden door "nieuwe zaden verzamelen en de oude verkopen." Toen ze naar Canterlot kwamen, gaf Prinses Celestia ze het land waar appelbomen konden groeien, waar Granny Smith en haar familie hun eerste boomgaard plantten. Granny Smithbeschreef dat ze snel schaars eten konden vinden omdat 'een boomgaard groeit 's nachts niet." Op een nacht ging ze het Everfree Woud in om eten te zoeken. Ze ontdekte "de ongelooflijkste" appelbomen die appels in regenboogkleuren afwierpen. Toen ze terugkeerde naar huis met een tas vol met de appels plantte ze de eerste Zap Appel zaden. Aangetrokken door de geldbron, kwamen ook rijkere pony's af op de boomgaard, zoals Stinkin' Rich, Opa van Diamond Tiara, die een kleine winkel begon die handelde in jam. Granny Smith maakt het verhaal af en zegt "En voordat we het wisten, hadden we een klein, gezellig dorp, vol met allerlei soorten pony's." Omdat het dorp was gesticht door Earth pony's moesten ze het dorp schoonmaken met hun blote hoeven in plaats van met magie. Tegenwoordig heeft Ponyville nog steeds de "Winter Wrap-up" als een traditie; in de aflevering 'Winter Wrap Up', Twilight zegt dat Ponyville dit al "honderden jaren" gedaan heeft. In 'Magic Duel' overnam Trixie Ponyville na het verdrijven van Twilight Sparkle. Ze zette een aantal standbeelden en vlaggen van zichzelf overal in het dorp en dwong de burgers om arbeid te verrichten voor haar als straf. De stad werd weer normaal aan het einde van de aflevering doordat Twilight Trixie versloeg in een rematch duel. In de aflevering 'Simple Ways', de pony's van het dorp vieren de Ponyville Days Festival, dat de oprichting van het dorpherdenkt. Een "pony ceremoniemeester" is geselecteerd om het evenement te organiseren op basis van een thema van hun keuze. Infrastructuur en plaatsen De infrastructuur van Ponyville bestaat uit veelal middeleeuws dorp bouwstijl. Huizen Stadsplein en het stadhuis In 'The Last Roundup', Rainbow Dash herstelt van het gebouw voorafgaand aan een ceremonie ter ere van Applejack als Derpy haar "helpt" en verdere schade toebrengt aan het gebouw. Applejack belooft het prijzengeld dat ze wil winnen bij de rodeo te doneren aan een nieuw gebouw. Toen haar vrienden ontdekken dat geen enkel prijzengeld te winnen viel, vertellen ze haar dat ze andere manieren om de reparatie van het stadhuis te financieren kunnen vinden. Meer van het stadsplein wordt gezien in een scene in 'Griffon The Brush Off'. Het plein heeft een zwembad met een sculptuur van een steigerende Earth pony en een aantal kleurrijke tenten eromheen. Een rivier markeert de grens van de ene kant van het plein, en een brug verbindt de weg naar een andere tent. In 'Too Many Pinkie Pies', Applejack en haar zus Apple Bloom ronden het klonen van Pinkie Pie af en ze zitten in het gemeentehuis. Twilight Sparkle test het geduld van de klonen door ze te laten kijken naar een pas geverfde muur die staat te drogen. Schoolgebouw Ponyville heeft een schoolgebouw voor veulens die voor het eerst verschijnt in 'Call Of The Cutie'. Buitenkant schoten van het schoolgebouw laten een bel op het dak, een vlag in de voortuin, en een teken op het gazon beeltenis van een open boek en de silhouetten van twee opfok merrieveulens. Klassen voor veulens worden gegeven door Cheerilee; bijvoorbeeld in Call of the Cutie, geeft ze een les over Cutie merken en hun betekenis. In "Ponyville Confidential", de studenten werken aan en print de krant in de kelder. Ziekenhuis In het begin van 'Baby Cakes', de hoofdpersonen bezoeken de pasgeboren Pound Cake en Pumkin Cake. Als Pinkie Pie begint te zingen in de kinderkamer, berispt Zuster Redheart haar en haalt haar weg. In Read It And Weep', Rainbow Dash breekt haar rechtervleugel en blijft in het ziekenhuis voor een periode van tijd. Het wordt ook in 'Hurricane Fluttershy' genoemd door Rumble als hij vertelt Rainbow Dash over dat Thunderlane het hebben van de veer griep en welzijn op Ponyville Ziekenhuis. Treinstation Aan het begin van de aflevering 'Games Pony's Play', wordt het station getoond aan niet ver van de Gouden Eik Bibliotheek (het huis van Twilight Sparkle). De hoofdpersonen reizen met de trein naar het Kristallen Rijk om te participeren in een ontvangstcomité voor de inspecteur van Equestria Spelen. Ponyville Retirement Village In 'Luna Eclipsed', Spike zegt dat hij Twilight Sparkle's Star Swirl de Bearded kostuum aanzag voor die van een "maffe opa uit Ponyville Retirement Village." en:Ponyville